Dévotion amoureuse
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Siriius est amoureux, mais le cœur de Remus est déjà pris… Quoique… Le petit- ami du Loup-garou va le quitter et Sirius va tenter sa chance. Il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir près de lui.


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, et que le rentrée s'est bien passée (pour les concernés)..._

 _Pour cette nouvelle histoire, je vous emmène au mariage de James et Lily et un peu après._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi, juste le scénario de cet OS._

 _Béta : Yunae. Merci bicoup m'sieur!_

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

En se réveillant, Remus sourit... se presse un peu plus contre le corps chaud lové dans ses bras... la soirée d'hier et cette nuit ont été... han...! (il se mord la lèvre devant les images qui affluent...)

Un an... Ça fait un an qu'il a accepté la proposition de Sirius. Un an qu'il "sort" avec son meilleur ami.

Flash-back un an plus tôt lors du mariage de James et Lily

Remus se tenait debout, près du buffet, il regardait tristement James danser avec sa toute nouvelle épouse des étoiles de bonheur plein les yeux... il soupira...

Une main se posa sur son épaule

\- Ca va Rem'?

\- Oui, oui ça va

\- Mais bien sûr! se moqua Sirius, Rem'... il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça...

\- Je sais... j'y peux rien Sirius... Je l'aime...

Eh oui, Remus était, du moins le pensait-il à ce moment-là, amoureux du "chef " des maraudeurs, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, James Potter avec qui il était même sorti quelques temps, et Sirius le savait.

Le même Sirius le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et y déposa un baiser. Remus se recula vivement

\- Sirius! qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je... je t'aime... murmura Sirius, laisse-moi une chance...

\- Sirius... je... non… je...

\- S'il te plait... je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux... Sors avec moi...

\- Je ne peux pas... je...

\- Aller...

Remus soupira ...

\- Sirius... il y a une condition... mais qui ne sera jamais respectée...

\- Laquelle? dis-moi!

\- Que tu ne souffres pas... et ça...

\- Je m'en fiche!

\- Non Sirius! je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux comme je le suis!

\- Je m'en fiche je te dis... je sais que ce sera difficile, que peut être certains jours je serai triste... mais tant pis, je prends le risque… je t'en prie... je ne supporte plus de te voir errer comme une âme en peine et te morfondre, depuis qu'il t'a quitté pour Lily...

Remus soupira... encore...

\- D'accord... d'accord... mais si jamais ça ne va pas, que tu souffres trop ... on laisse tomber!

\- Oui, oui d'accord! merci... merci...

\- aller viens on va rejoindre les autres

\- Ouaip

Ils s'avancèrent main dans la main pour retrouver leurs amis, James s'excusa et vint à leur rencontre

\- Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait? demanda-t-il à Sirius

\- C'est bon Sirius, ça va aller. Fit Remus pour contrer le regard noir dudit Sirius vers James. il s'éloigna en bougonnant

\- Rem' est-ce que... est-ce que tout va bien?

Le loup leva vers lui un regard triste

\- Je suis désolé... je... continua James

La main de Sirius dans la sienne...

\- Ça ira James, ça ira...

Fin du flash-back

Depuis Remus et Sirius ont emménagé ensemble. L'animagus prend soin de lui, l'embrasse souvent. Remus répond doucement. Ils ont déjà fait l'amour bien sûr, mais... pas vraiment, sans aller au bout... se contentant chacun d'amener l'autre à la jouissance avec ses mains... jusqu'à hier soir... ça a été...

Sirius est rentré plus tôt du travail, pour lui faire une surprise, il lui a demandé de rester dans la chambre pendant un grand moment. Quand il l'a rappelé à la salle à manger, Remus avait été...

La salle avait été métamorphosée... Sirius avait créé un cadre très romantique, avec des bougies tamisant l'éclairage, une table superbe avec une vaisselle splendide, une bonne odeur s'échappant de la cuisine...

\- Whao Sirius... c'est... magnifique...

\- Ça te plait alors?

\- Oui beaucoup...

Ils ont profité de ce bon repas presque comme de vrais amoureux.

Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle rangée, Sirius avait rejoint Remus dans le canapé, le cajolant, l'embrassant passionnément...

C'était parfait... simplement parfait...

Tellement parfait... que Remus avait répondu avec la même ardeur sans chercher à réaliser ou à comprendre... c'est même lui qui approfondit le baiser... Une chose en entraînant une autre ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partagent et, pour la première fois ils ont fait l'amour entièrement... jusqu'au bout. Et pour la première fois, Remus n'avait pas vu le visage de James s'imprimer dans ses pupilles... Il avait alors réalisé une chose importante...

Sirius se réveille...

\- Bonjour...

\- Bonjour...

\- Bien dormi?

\- Comme jamais!

\- Merci... Sirius... Merci pour hier soir... toute cette année...

\- C'est rien... Je t'aime... murmura Sirius...

Remus se mord à nouveau la lèvre alors que Sirius embrasse encore son cou et sa clavicule, il se lance...

\- Moi... moi aussi ... je t'aime...

Sirius se figea quelques instants...

\- Remus...

\- Tu m'as rendu tellement heureux... tu m'as rendu le sourire, tu as tout accepté... même mes refus... je... je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

\- Oh Remus...

Après moultes embrassades romantiques, ils finissent par se lever... C'est pas le tout mais ils reçoivent les Potter à midi, ils ont une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer leur a dit Lily...

2h00 plus tard, la sonnerie de la porte retentit "Ding Dong"

Sirius se dirige vers la porte pour ouvrir, pendant que Remus met la dernière touche à l'apéro.

\- Bonjour, bonjour... Comment ça va les amis?

\- Très bien ... Et vous?

\- Ca va bien, très bien même... Alors Lily cette nouvelle?

\- Eh bien... Euh... Je euh... Je suis enceinte...

\- Et on aimerait que tu sois le parrain vieux frère... Si tu es d'accord bien sûr...

\- Quoi? Mais c'est génial! Si veux être le parrain moi? Et comment que je veux être le parrain ! Et c'est pour quand? Est c'est quoi? Une fille ? Un garçon? Et est-ce que?...

\- Et voilà... S'écrie tragiquement James... Il me vole encore ma femme...

\- Vient m'aider au lieu de dire des bêtises... Rétorque Remus en riant

James le suit à la cuisine, tout à coup nerveux... Il prend une grande inspiration, et...

\- Rem' tu m'en veux?

\- Quoi? Ho ! non rassure toi. Et puis... Je suis passé à autre chose ajoute Remus en regardant Sirius les yeux rêveurs...

\- Oh...

\- Tu es jaloux?

\- Non, non... Déçu peut-être...

\- Eh! Tu n'espérais pas que je reste à me morfondre en t'attendant en vain quand même...

\- Non, non bien sûr...

\- Alors prend ça et suis-moi... Rigole t-il...

Sirius se raidit en les voyant arriver côte à côte, mais Remus le détend immédiatement en venant s'assoir contre lui et en enlaçant sa taille.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passe dans la bonne humeur.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà, encore un soucis de réglé enttre nos deux Canidés chéris... Une tite review? des tomates?_

 _Comme à chaque fois_ je répondrai à chaque commentaire que vous laisserez.


End file.
